Greater Than Sea Longing
by MaidofShadow
Summary: "At the rare points of the celebration when she was alone she would just watch him. She loved the way he laughed, the way his face lit up with his smile. It had taken her a long time to realize that she loved him. Too long. Now there was no time left. Not that he would want her anyways. She was mortal" Legolas/OC oneshot Legolas longs for something more than the Sea


**Here's a little Legolas/OC oneshot I wrote. It's a little OOC but oh well. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

The days leading up to the King's crowning were hard for her. She knew Legolas would be leaving to go to the Fangorn Forest with Gimli soon after the ceremony. She had a few days at the most. She wanted to spend them with him but she was afraid her feelings would shine through. She had never been good at hiding her emotions. She instead spent her days wandering the halls of the Citadel like a ghost, haunting the place.

The day of the crowning came and went and she did her best to be happy for Aragorn and his new wife, Arwen. She did her best to smile and laugh at the celebrations afterwards, even accepting a few dances from men who asked, although anyone could see her heart wasn't into it. There was only one she wanted to dance with but alas, he did not dance. He stood in the corner conversing with Gimli and Aragorn.

At the rare points of the celebration when she was alone she would just watch him. She loved the way he laughed, the way his face lit up with his smile. It had taken her a long time to realize that she loved him. Too long. Now there was no time left. Not that he would want her anyways. She was mortal and although she knew she was pretty, she wasn't any Elven beauty. She was quiet and soft spoke n and not very interesting. Why would he want her? He probably had his choice of gorgeous Elf maidens back in Mirkwood. She sighed. She would never be good enough for him. It was really that simple. She wasn't anything special. She didn't fight, she didn't heal, she didn't do much of anything. She just sat in the library with her books, reading the days away. That's how they had first met.

He had walked into the library of the Citadel and spotted her immediately and her, him. She had been struck by his perfection, having never seen an elf before. He walked around a bit, searching for a book. Occasionally he would shoot a glance at her. She watched him, pretending to read and failing miserably.

"Why do you watch me?" He asked, startling her. "Am I really that interesting?" his lips twitched upwards in a ghost of a smile. Her cheeks turned slightly pink at his observation. She hadn't meant to be caught.

"I've never seen an elf before," she told him honestly. "I was wondering what makes you so different, besides your obvious grace and beauty." He seemed pleasantly surprised at her answer.

"Well, we're immortal for one thing," he said, taking a seat next to her. "There's also these," he removed his hair to expose his pointed ears. Her face clearly showed her wonder. She reached out before hesitating and looking at him. He nodded and she touched his ears.

"Wow," she whispered, trying not to focus on how soft his skin was. She knew that feeling anything for this elf would be dangerous and doomed but one does not fall in love by choice and in the end, she really had no control over it.

"What is your name, my Lady?" He asked once she had removed her hand.

"Reya," she told him. "And yours?"

"Legolas," he responded. Her eyes widened.

"As in the Prince of Mirkwood?" she asked. He nodded and laughed at her wonder.

"How did you know?" Her cheeks turned pink once more.

"I've heard about you," she mumbled.

"Good things, I hope," he said with a smile. She nodded.

"What does it mean?" she changed the subject. "Most Elvish names mean something."

"Greenleaf." He answered. She smiled.

"Suits you," she decided. "I've always wanted to learn Elvish but I never had time..."

"I could teach you a few words if you would like," He offered, seeing her disappointment. Her eyes lit up.

"Really? You would do that?" He nodded.

"You seem intelligent. If you want to learn I will teach you." She smiled.

"I would love that!" she told him.

"Alright, let's start with some simple things like hello," he began. He taught her until late into the night and the next day she returned for more. Every day they would meet in the library and he would tell her about the Elves and teach her their language.

It wasn't long before she realized she was falling for the elf. She liked everything about him; how he laughed, how he moved, how he spoke. She really hadn't meant to fall in love with him, it had just happened.

The date set for the crowning of the King approached rapidly and soon she found herself without any time at all. He had to see to other things and they slowly stopped meeting in the library. This was when she began to wander.

Now she looked over at him and he looked up, catching her eye. Oh no, she thought as he began to come over to her. She couldn't speak to him. She would probably spill her heart out right there. The worst part was that he was too nice to reject her completely. He would tell her that he didn't love her and then he would suggest that they could still be friends but it would never be the same and she would be stuck in endless agony. Maybe it was a good thing he was going to the Fangorn Forest. Maybe then she could forget about him and meet a nice man from Gondor. She knew in her heart that's not what would happen. She would never forget him. She would love him to the end of her days and die alone.

"Hello Lirimaer," he said when he reached her; using the nickname he had made up for her. She had tried to get him to tell her what it meant countless times but all he would tell her was that it was an endearment. It's probably something that the elves say to a child, she thought bitterly.

"Hello Legolas," she said, not looking him in the eye.

"Why are you all alone?" he asked. She shrugged. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"No, you were just so busy with everything else; I didn't want to bother you." She said. It was partially true.

"You are a horrible liar," he told her. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I don't want you to go," she said quietly, unable to hold it in anymore. "I don't want you to leave me." He looked surprised at her answer. She wiped her eyes furiously. "You'll go to Fangorn and then you'll cross the Sea and I'll never see you again." A few more tears spilled over.

"Shhh," he said, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Reya, look at me." She wouldn't meet his gaze. "Reya!" She looked up at him sadly. "If you hadn't been avoiding me then you would know that I had decided not to go to Fangorn Forest or to cross the Sea."

"Why?" she asked, confused. She was happy, of course but what had changed his mind?

"Because I found something that I long for more than the forest or even the Sea." He replied.

"What was it?" she tilted her head, trying to understand.

"You." He told her before leaning over and kissing her softly. It was a quick kiss, fleeting and unsure, but it was enough. A smile broke out across her face and she tackled him in a hug.

"I love you Legolas Greenleaf," she whispered in his ear.

"And I, you." He responded.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! It would mean a lot! Tell me what you think!**

**~Ana**

**Post Script: Lirimaer means Lovely One in Elvish**


End file.
